fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Land
Wonder Land (ワンダーランド Wandā Rando) is supposedly the realm where the dead people apparently reside in. In truth, the place is one kind of a giant natural lacrima, kind of like its counterpart: Earthland, that is capable of embodying the figures of dead people, should they die. It is considered to be the contrary to the living realm of Earthland. History It's unknown if the place was created by an entity of sorts nor if it's just a natural phenomenon. What's known is that the Wonder Land is located in some pocket dimension of sorts, being composed of natural lacrima that mixed itself with land using an unknown method. Not known to most people in history, the lacrima actually had a spell cast on it. It's also unknown why and how this spell was cast, considering the Wonder Land is as big as the Earthland realm. Nearly 500 years ago, even before the apparition of the Dragon Civil War, a black mage named Alice Blackheart was capable of entering the Wonder Land realm. She was proved to be the first person in history to do so, at least, one who was registered in the Magic Council's archives. Overview As speculated, the place is as big as Earth Land itself but is located on some kind of different dimension, successfuly turning it on some kind of realm. Supposedly being a natural lacrima like its counterpart, the place gathers lots of eternano given off by Earth Land's Atmosphere. Due to some kind of yet unknown spell, whenever someone with magic or who has come into contact with magic dies, the place will hold in their Magic Spirit. Next to zero people know that the place once was cast upon a Arc of Embodiment spell which uses the samples of a mage's magical energy in order to create a ethereal construct that is essentially said mage. As said before, it's either this or the Spirits are made from someone who came into contact with magic. The lacrima absorbs the infinite eternano of the Earthland's atmosphere to keep the spell active for an unlimited time, with the death of some mages, their magical container mixes in with the land's, as such the lacrima may also take some samples of the mage. It's then that the Magic Spirit of a person is born and is capable of roaming through the Wonder Land realm. Geography Should one enter the Wonder Land, they'd quickly note how it looks like some sort of wasteland that suffered from a nuclear attack. Being the dead realm, contrary to the living Earthland realm, the Wonder Land is shown to be a big as its counterpart, looking the same as it though with a few changes. Reaching Trivia *This place and the idea, were highly inspired by the Capital of the Dead from the Nanatsu no Taizai Series. **It also bears similarities to the Farplane from the Final Fantasy Franchise. *While the living realm is called Earth Land, the dead realm is called Wonder Land. As such, there is contradictions even in their names. Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Dimension Category:Dimensions Category:Realm Category:Realms